el perdedor (song fic)
by hinatit
Summary: es mi primer fic espero les guste


esta es mi primera historia me inspire mientras escuchaba la canción de aventura el perdedor espero que les guste y dejen reviews

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste

El perdedor

Camino sin rumbo por las calles de la aldea que alguna vez fue escenario de la 4ta guerra, el camino está repleto de personas que ríen otras que celebran ya que al parecer hay una especie de festival o algo más yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en esa chica que me salvo más de una vez y que por idiota perdí.

**Hay un dicho,****  
****no se sabe lo que se tiene,****  
****hasta que lo pierde.****  
**

3 años antes

La aldea de la hoja junto con las otras cuatro naciones se encontraba en gran celebración al fin después de una ardua batalla uzumaki naruto junto a su amigo y eterno rival habían derrotado a kaguya.

Un chico rubio caminaba entre la multitud junto a un azabache con cara de fastidio -teme me alegra que te perdonaran y que al fin puedas estar en la aldea- dijo el primero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios -hmp- fue la contestación del otro, el rubio se preparaba a replicar sobre la frialdad de su amigo cuando se posó frente a ellos una chica de cabello rosa que lucía bastante enfadada –naruto sasuke que parte de ir puntual a la ceremonia de celebración no entendieron- dijo la chica con una vena en la frente –eeh sa..sakura chan ya –dijo el rubio con terror en el rostro, el moreno por su parte solo se fue caminando hacia el lugar indicado cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio – nee sakura chan pasa algo entre sasuke y tu- la pelirrosa se puso un poco incomoda por la pregunta – no me contestes si no quieres- dijo el rubio notando la reacción de su amiga – yo me confesé a sasuke y el… me rechazo- dijo ella finalmente bajando la mirada, el rubio quedo impactado ante la confesión si bien era cierto que su amigo no era el ser más expresivo el juraba que sentía simpatía hacia la chica, quizás fue solo amistad, -animo sakura ya verás que pronto te sentirás mejor- -gracias y dime cómo vas con Hinata- pregunto la chica con algo más de ánimo –hum- dijo el rubio confundido –si bueno con eso de su declaración en batalla y eso como les ha ido desde entonces, el rubio tomo una mirada triste – mira sakura la verdad es que no eh querido tocar ese tema con ella ya que no puedo corresponderle pero tampoco quiero lastimarla- dijo el chico –naruto solo haz lo que te dicte tu corazón-

Tiempo después se rumoraba en toda la aldea acerca de la relación entre la heredera hyuga y uzumaki naruto, una relación bastante complicada ya que todos comentaba sobre los sentimientos de este hacia cierta pelirosa,

En la oficina hokague

-naruto kun para ver si querías d. dar un paseo por el - decía una bella chica de ojos perla – no lo siento Hinata tengo asuntos que resolver- dijo el chico fríamente – ah no te preocupes- dijo la chica en un susurro y salió de la oficina.

Cristalinas lagrimas surcaron sus ojos mientras un dolor agudo atormentaba su corazón –volvió a decir que está ocupado- dijo un chico azabache a sus espaldas, rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas y girar –que se le va a hacer es difícil prepararse para ser hokague- dijo con una falsa sonrisa –hmp… que te parece salir a caminar el día es perfecto para estar afuera que en estas paredes- dijo –pero sasuke usted también será hokague debe prepararse- dijo la ojiperla tratando de no ser una carga para el azabache que siempre se dedicaba a consolarla indirectamente cada vez que naruto decía el famoso ¨ no tengo tiempo¨ que usaba desde hace ya un año, mismo tiempo en el que sasuke se había acercado a ella aunque al principio tartamudeaba frente a él con el tiempo tuvo más confianza y alejo ese mal habito -hmp yo no tengo asuntos pendientes porque no es un secreto que soy más brillante que el dobe- dijo con arrogancia provocando un sonrisa en la ojiperla –entonces me acompañas- -hai- dijo la ojiperla sonriente

**Te vi llorar,****  
****viviste la monotonía,****  
****y te escuchaba hablar,****  
****pero era el que te entendía.**

Los meses transcurrieron ella no mejoraba su situación con el rubio solo lo veía en las típicas fiestas como navidad, año nuevo y festivales así que fue a casa del rubio para hacer saber sus sentimientos al respecto pero cuando iba a tocar

-no crees que eres demasiado cruel con Hinata-

-créeme que lo eh pensado pero es la única manera que puedo lograr que me deje de querer, créeme es mejor así acepte sus sentimientos solo por no lastimarla pero sabes muy bien que a la que amo es a sakura y siempre la voy a am…

Se escuchó un ruido afuera los dos chicos salieron y solo pudieron ver una cesta con cosas para un picnic y a una chica ojiperla

-hinata… -dijo el rubio

-naruto kun yo… te agradezco-

-hmm-dijo el rubio atónito

-si gracias por haberte sacrificado por mi felicidad- dijo la chica con la mirada gacha –es hora de que tú también lo seas… así que te dejo libre-dijo alzando la mirada y mostrando una sonrisa –adiós naruto- dijo esto último y se fue

Corrió y corrió donde sus pies la llevaran mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos hasta que choco con una figura conocida

-Hinata que te pasa-pregunto alarmado el joven azabache

-todo… ha...acabado él nunca me amo siempre ha estado y estará enamorado de sakura-

La furia del azabache se podía sentir en el abrazo protector que le daba a la chica –lo matare-dijo de repente sorprendiendo a la chica –no lo hagas, no es su culpa en los sentimientos no se mandan- dijo en tono débil, - entonces déjame sanar tu corazón –

Habían pasado 3 meses en los cuales no había visto a la hyuga más que el día en que fuera mandada por su voluntad a una misión de la cual todavía no había vuelto, mismo tiempo en que ocasionalmente su amigo le lanzaba miradas de odio si la mencionaba, era extraño estar sin ella al principio pensó que era culpa, luego costumbre pero al final se dio cuenta que esa adorable criatura se había ganado su corazón con sus detalles su inocencia y su calidez, lo tenía decidido ese día que ella llegaría le confesaría sus sentimientos y comenzarían de nuevo.

Se encontraba a unos metros de las puertas de la aldea cuando vio algo que lo impacto Hinata SU Hinata venia tomada de la mano con sasuke, sintió su corazón romperse cuando oyó la hermosa voz que había añorado –naruto-dijo la ojiperla –eh Hinata cuento tiempo jeje-dijo con la mano en la nuca tratando de disimular su dolor al no oír mas ese kun que tanto extrañaba –si bastante y bien como van las cosas con sakura ehh- dijo con una sonrisa sincera esa pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría ante eso solo guardo silencio, la chica comprendió la incomodidad del chico –umm entiendo pero no te desanimes- tras un largo silencio el rubio hablo –lo de sakura fue una confusión sabes no fue real- -entiendo es una lástima-dijo la ojiperla –y dime tu y …sasuke-dijo el rubio sin dejar de ver sus manos entrelazadas – estamos saliendo- dijo el azabache que se había mantenido al margen toda la conversación –oh eso es …genial- dijo el rubio con dolor.

**Y me robo ese tesoro de duende,****  
****y ahora comprendo era valor.****  
****Que no se tapan los defectos****  
****con pretextos,****  
****y en cambio siento rencor.****  
**

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente a pesar de la rabia que el azabache sentía por el rubio con el tiempo se esfumo, y el rubio se sentía cada día más miserable al desear que la relación entre el uchiha y Hinata terminara pero no podía ocultarlo más odiaba no detestaba a sasuke por tener lo que el no supo apreciar, odiaba que la besara en todo lugar, odiaba que tuviera esos detalles con ella, odiaba que ella le dedicara sus sonrisas y aunque fuera egoísta odiaba que el fuera feliz si era con ella.

**Hay ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto,****  
****por tener lo que fue mío,****  
****aunque el culpable he sido yo.****  
****Que hoy lo considero un enemigo,****  
****lamentando la perdida,****en la batalla por tu amor.****  
****Recálcale que no duermo de noche,****  
****imaginándote que en el sexo,****  
****él te devora con pasión.****  
**

Estamos en un bar celebrando que ya somos hokagues sasuke esta radiante como jamás pensé verlo, tus amigos kiba y sino lo retan para ver si te merece sorprendentemente el acepta y termina enfrascado en una competencia de resistencia al alcohol dando como resultado a un kiba y sino inconscientes mientras que sasuke apenas y se sostiene

-NARUTOOO-

-si sasuke aquí estoy- digo cogiéndolo del hombro para que no se caiga

-llévame a casa que mi hime ha de estar preo hip cupada-

Al mencionar el nombre de Hinata mi semblante cambia y el odio regresa quiero gritarle que yo amo a Hinata que ella me amo primero y que él es un intruso pero me detienen sus palabras

-jamás creí poder hip amar de esta forma hip-

-y si ella te dejara- inconscientemente salen esas palabras de mi boca

-…mientras ella sea feliz me basta-

Con esas palabras me hiso sentís como un chiquillo egoísta

**Me falta valentía para admitirle,****  
****que a tu lado fui un chiquillo,****  
****y su hombría supero.**

Caminaba por la calle y como de costumbre la gente rumoraba cosas tribales hasta que por casualidad escuche la noticia que fue para mí como la estocada final

-que la heredera del clan hyuga se casara con el hokague uchiha-

-si escuche que le ha dado el anillo-

-si eh incluso la boda fue aprobada por el padre de ella-

Corrí no quería saber más desquite mi ira en un extremo de bosque que quedo hecho añicos mientras lloraba si lloraba amargamente como nunca

**Agrégale que hoy yo me revelo,****  
****envidioso y egoísta,****  
****impulsivo sin control.****  
**

Las lágrimas no se detenían mientras a mi mente cientos de recueros llegaban de ella de los momentos en que la descubría observándome, de ella en el examen chunnin, en las misiones, en mi regreso después del entrenamiento, su confesión y mi indiferencia.

**Creer que yo era el único,****  
****que tú amarías que estúpido.****  
****Fulano con el premio,****  
****y yo el perdedor.****  
**

Ahora aquí estoy ayudando a el novio con su traje y sus nervios que me parece increíble verlos en el entramos a la iglesia a esperar a la novia, él se coloca en su lugar y yo en el mío lo veo mientras él se arregla la corbata por millonésima vez

-como me veo-dice el nervioso

-ya te lo dije te ves bien- digo después de todo para eso es el padrino para adular

**Lo vi llegar,****  
****y no pensé que importaría,****  
****y te empezaba a conquistar,****  
****convirtiéndote en mi enemiga.****  
**

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par entraste del brazo de tu padre, te vez feliz resplandeciente con tu hermoso vestido blanco; pensar que pude haber sido yo el que estuviera esperándote para unir mi vida a la tuya solo me provocaba dolor pero tenía que ser fuerte después de todo fue mi decisión estar ahí parado junto al hombre que te apartara de mí.

**Y me robo ese tesoro de duende,****  
****y ahora comprendo era valor.****  
****Que no se tapan los defectos****  
****con pretextos,****  
****y en cambio siento rencor.**

La recepción es asombrosamente elegante tal como él lo planeo, las mesas fueron puestas rodeando la pista en la que bailas con tu marido, te vez feliz al igual que él, la rabia corre por mis venas al imaginarte entregándote a él, siendo su mujer en toda al extensión de la palabra el dolor se acrecienta en mi pecho y bebo hasta perder la conciencia.

**Hay ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto,****  
****por tener lo que fue mío,****  
****aunque el culpable he sido yo.****  
****Que hoy lo considero un enemigo,****  
****lamentando la perdida,****  
****en la batalla por tu amor.****  
****Recálcale que no duermo de noche,****  
****imaginándote que en el sexo,****  
****él te devora con pasión.****  
**

Hoy camino aquí por las calles de la aldea con la mirada perdida me pregunto si pronto dejare de amarte eh puesto tierra de por medio pero no ha funcionado incluso comencé una relación con una chica pero aun pienso en ti, ella al parecer lo noto jeje me ha dejado, camino hasta que a la distancia te veo vienes con el teme del brazo por dios cómo es posible que se vean tan felices cada día; sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero no perdía las esperanzas de que regresaras, pero eso solo son los sueños de un chiquillo.

**Me falta madures para admitirle,****  
****que a tu lado fui un chiquillo,****  
****y su hombría supero.****  
**

Se acercan a mí; tu sonrisa es resplandeciente pero no se compara con la del teme

-naruto seré padre- dice con una sonrisa

-queríamos que fueras el primero en saberlo- dice ella dedicándome una sonrisa que por mucho tiempo había esperado pero ahora no me provoca nada; debido a que ahora si no hay un lugar junto a ella para mí en un futuro.

**Agrégale que hoy yo me revelo,****  
****envidioso y egoísta,****  
****impulsivo sin control.****  
**

Lloro en mi apartamento mientras pienso en ella, pude haber sido ese hombre a su lado si no hubiese sido un idiota; lo arruine desprecie su amor que ahora es el causante de mi llanto, pero ya no más debo superarlo y pensar en su felicidad en vez de la mía, dejare de ser egoísta y pensare más en ella que en mí, seré un nuevo hombre que aprecia lo que tiene, seré un buen amante para con la pareja que escoja, y claro seré un buen ejemplo como padrino.

**Creer que yo era el único,****  
****que tú amarías que estúpido.****  
****Fulano con el premio,****  
****y yo el perdedor.****  
**  
**Aventura.**

**espero que les haya gustado gracias por leer**


End file.
